


The One Where Ryan Is a Librarian

by nerdyghostgirl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyghostgirl/pseuds/nerdyghostgirl
Summary: A freewood meet-cute at a library. Pretty much what it says on the tin folks.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The One Where Ryan Is a Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> *The characters in this fic are fictional characters based on the personas of real people and does not mean I condone the actions of the actual person. I am keeping these stories up because the event took place after I posted them.*
> 
> This was written a few years ago and I just never published it due to how short it is, but with the way the world is right now I figured if this could make one person smile then that would be enough reason to put it out into the world. Also I just love some good ol' fluff especially when it's involving books! And freewood of course.

Librarians weren’t supposed to be hot.

That was the thought that ran through Gavin’s head as he stared unabashedly at the man in front of him. He had only come to the library to pick up a copy of the first book in the Game of Thrones series, since Geoff wouldn’t stop talking about it. Now here he was staring at this guy with eyes blue like the sky, framed by a pair of wire rim glasses. He had a strong jaw and a slightly concerned expression on his face as he was probably wandering why this complete stranger was staring at him. 

“Can I help you with something?” the man said, jolting Gavin from his thoughts. His voice was deep and smooth. Gavin involuntarily gulped as a blush heated his cheeks. 

“Uh, yeah I just need to check this out.” He said as he handed the book over to the man. With a beep the book was scanned and the man took a glance at the cover.

“I’m more of a Tolkien fan myself,” The man commented and handed the book back to Gavin with a small smile. 

“A friend of mine has been talking nonstop about it so I figured I would give it a shot. It was nice to meet you uh…” Gavin trailed off realizing he had never learned the librarian’s name.

“It’s Ryan.” He offered with a wider smile and Gavin swore his heart would flutter right out of his chest if that kept happening.

“Well it was very nice to meet you Ryan.” Gavin said as he turned away and exited the library. Ryan. Lovely Ryan.

Gavin pressed his hands to his cheeks to try to cool them down. He never went to the library much before this, but he realized that he just might have to start coming here more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This may become part of a collection of meet-cutes but I'm still working on that. If you have any ideas for meet-cutes either comment them below or send them to me on Tumblr!
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and reading this, if you enjoyed it make sure to leave a kudos and comment below!  
> i'm on tumblr @fornhaus if you want to find me and come yell about freewood with me


End file.
